Counting down
by asya.n
Summary: Jasper/OC romantic story, meet our favourite southern cowboy and musician and try not to fall in love right away...
1. Chapter 1

Counting down... Seconds, minutes, hours, days and nights... Sometimes it's just a couple of days, sometimes it takes her a couple of weeks. But inevitably she fails to control the urge and calls him, writes a message to him, Skype him... Anything would really do. What makes her really angry and what is the most painful in this that it is never him who calls. It is always her decision to stop waiting and swallow her pride once again. And it's been like this for the last year or so...

It all started with a chance meeting. Complete and mere luck. She finally caved and agreed for a night out with one of her best friends. Jane has been her friend so long that she can't really count the years. It could be twenty, could be eighteen or something in between. They met each other back in the primary school. They were six, or maybe seven... And they've been inseparable since then. They've shared everything that fate threw to them during those years: parents troubles, first loves, first disappointments, first everything... That included even Jane's hurried and almost violent marriage and divorce even worse than that.

At 25 they were still there for each other no matter what even though they had their share of disagreements and arguments. Two of the never ending ones were Bianca's career choice and taste in men. As for the first one, everything was simple really - working inhumanly long hours on weekdays and even weekends now and then for an evil bitch of a boss was really no ones idea of fun. But the company was promising, job itself interesting and Bianca just simply couldn't find it in herself to quit just because the woman was utterly mad.

As for the second one, their discussions could really last for weeks. Bianca's need for a creative man in her life made most of her friends and colleagues rise their brows in wonder and amusement. But she craved the energy, the charisma that were there surrounding, flowing out of actors, directors, singers and such. She really wasn't after money, or fame, or even both. She just depended on that energy exchange to keep her moving forward in her life.

Sadly enough, most if not all of her crashes were sad and simply disastrous. So far she was still looking for her happily ever after. Jane was even more eager to find her a nice simple guy without any creative hobbies or God forbid work. She was simply worried about her friend - each of her crashes was painful as it is, and it was only getting worse with the next one. Bianca have always been and was becoming more and more self-conscious and her insecurities were getting to her on every step of the way. What she really needed is a man to worship and adore her, to carry her around in his arms telling her how beautiful she was every step of the way. Instead of this, she had those horrible men who just needed women to confirm just how perfect and talented they were themselves. Oh, and as a cherry on the top of a cake - most of them really believed that women of their choosing should consider themselves extremely lucky just to cop a feel of them.

So here they were, in a pub just round a corner from their parents' houses, drinking beers, catching up and trying to have some decent fun after an exhausting working week. Everything about the place was already so familiar it almost felt like home. They spent their nights out here at least once a month. The pub's manager knew their names and drinks' preferences by heart and local patrons always made a point in saying hi and talking to them if only just for a couple of minutes.

The real problem of the place was that almost everybody coming here seemed to be at least fifteen years older than them. Even though it meant nobody would really try to hurt them, or make any inappropriate moves on them, it also meant that there was really no chance of meeting anybody worth dating around the place.

- Hey there, girls. How's life? Everything's ok? - Andy, pub's manager just came around for his customary chat with the frequent and loyal customers.

- Hi, Andy! It's fine, really. Nice to be finally back here and out of the office.- it was always Jane who was in charge of being polite with him, Bianca as usual sipped on her beer, trying to look at least interested in the conversation.

- We've got something new for entertainment tonight, so when you leave, please find me and give me some feedback. Those guys are really good from what I've been told and I want to give them a permanent job if it turns out to be true.

- Oh, yeah, no problem really! So, what are they doing?

- They're a rock band. Got some music of their own, but they're good at old classics from what I've heard about them. Really got some groove about them - beware, ladies! - Andy left with a wink and a smile, completely unaware of the fact that Jane was now seriously considering getting B the hell out of the place before she sees any of that infamous groove.

But it was a little late for that - a couple of guys were already on stage checking the sound and the equipment. Much to her disappointment they were young and looked nice fooling around on stage. She casted a sideways glance at B and of course there she was at full attention, looking on the stage in poorly concealed anticipation.

- Don't you even dare to think about that! - Jane hissed - I spent last couple of months picking up the pieces Alex left of you when he decided to fool around with some groupies! I'm not doing this again, not so soon! No, scratch that, I'm not doing it, period!

- J, relax, will you? It's just a band, nothing more, nothing less. You know how I love live concerts. Just let me have some fun tonight!

- Oh, come on! You're 25, for Christ sakes! You know and I know exactly what there is to love about those concerts for you! Don't act like you're not full of hope for another foolish romance with a musician!

- Most of them are on stage already. And come on they are nice, but nothing more. So just relax and cheer up a little!

- God, can she be more oblivious? - Jane muttered under her breath...

That's when the lights went down and background bar music suddenly stopped to give a way for a band. The first notes of "Knocking on heaven's door" filled the air and the frontman appeared on the stage. And that was the exact moment when Bianca's mouth dropped open and Jane cried "fuck!" out loud...

There, almost within touching distance even from her seat at the table, was a gorgeous blonde guy. His hair fell all the way down to his chin, just a little curly and unruly, his piercing green eyes stared directly at her and his mouth instantly curled into a mouthwatering and confident grin.

He was dressed in a pair of well worn dark blue washed jeans that hang loosely on his hips and a tight black T-shirt that left little to imagination. Yes, he had a fine body and it was obvious he spent some time working on making it even more delicious.

He started to sing and Bianca was lost for the entire universe - not only he had a beautiful, very masculine deep voice... He was a good (or probably not so good) Southern boy with a perfect sexy drawl to add up to his already overflowing charm...

Next hour passed completely in a blur for Bianca. She was almost sure she forgot to breathe a couple of times and found herself panting under his captivating gaze. This man just stepped out of a dreamland to perform a once in a lifetime concert and was doing it for her. Of that she was sure... Of course, it could be easily explained - she knew from her experience that it was simply nice to find someone in the audience to be perceptive of the work a person does on stage and concentrate on that particular person. So really no need to raise one's hopes high and believe he was just as interested as she was already.

- And look at that! You don't even know his name! For all I know he could be gay! Or a mass murderer! - Jane just never gave up...

- Or maybe both... - Bianca sighed not even trying to attempt to turn her eyes from the stage.

- That's exactly what I'm talking about! Can you please just stop! I don't think I can handle this one, I don't even want to start thinking what it'll do to you!

- It'll be fine, Jane, seriously. Now hush! They are about to present the band and you'll never be able to look for "wanted by the police" posters if you don't know his name. You don't want that, right?

- And she has the nerve to make fun of me! Just look at her!

The music stopped and just as the applause started to fade out Southern boy proceeded to present his band to the audience.

- Thank you! You were really great tonight and we hope you had just as much fun as I know we did! This was "Twilight" and Edward on the drums, Emmet and Peter - guitars...

The guy who could have been his twin or brother and probably really was one of those continued:

- And that charmer here is Jasper. Twilight! Just for you! Thank you! See ya all!

Bianca was lost for the outside world once again. She really wanted to repeat his name out loud, to taste its sound on her lips, but his eyes never left hers, and she was afraid he'd see what she's doing. So she stayed quiet in her own warm and sexy universe. The only thought that crossed her mind and decided to take its permanent residence there was simple and scary: "This man's gonna be the death of me one of these days..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well, hello to everyone who's reading my story. Thank you very much, that you decided to spend some of your times reading random thoughts that cross my ill mind :)**

**I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. Really, you probably know that all stories that people write down have something to do with their personal life. Well, this is just the case. And it just happened so that the part of my life that I put into that story started to break down, just after I published the first chapter... I'll get over it, but it got rough for a couple of weeks, leaving me with no strength to relive the beginning of something that's just about to end. I'm really tempted to change that story to Bella/Jasper, so it won't be so personal to write. Tell me what you think, please. I could really use some advice here.**

**Last, but not least. English is not my mother tongue and I don't have Beta to look out for any mistakes and such. So please bear with me for now. I do try to check all my spelling and grammar, but some things I'm just bound to miss.**

**Thank you for your attention! I'll try to update weekly. I'm still not sure of the plot, but it certainly won't be too long. I don't think I can handle writing 50 chapters or more :)**

**Asya.**

***

Each relationship eventually leaves you with a scar... From where I stand now it looks like they're all bound to end, and to hurt. Sometimes I feel like it's the same for almost everyone, sometimes, just like to day I tend to think that that's me who is the odd one out here.

Firsts... Glances, meetings, touches, words... They're always happy. Leave you giddy and greedy for more. Feel like you could fly, feel like your feet touch sunshine and rainbows instead of the mere good old pavements.

Yesterday when I came home I was like that... I couldn't stop smiling; feeling like my face was illuminating my whole desperately lonely apartment. I closed my eyes and all I could see was your smile as you sang, your fingers almost kissing the cords of your guitar. I stop remembering and try to imagine is it hard for you to sing while you have that bright happy smile on your face. No, I decide, with happy and funny songs it shouldn't be. Adds to the character even. Then again, probably that's why you didn't sing any sad ones... Sadness doesn't suit you, that look won't be right on your angelic face.

Though, not that angelic, really. I smirk to myself. There's something about you that shows something dark, dominating, evil probably hidden behind that "I am a good lost boy, momma taught me to be good to people" facade. And I know I like it. Nothing worse than a plain personality with nothing to discover underneath perfect behavior.

So, back to happiness. Now it's all gone. And it's always like that. Few hours gone, restless night filled with dreams of your magical hands and eyes, and here we go again. Sometimes I wonder if I just have to put a definite stop on all that thinking. But I can't. I'm weak... So here I am, alone, enjoying quiet lunch time in the park near my office. Just as my luck would have it the crazy witch is out of town, probably testing newly arrived broomsticks somewhere. So the day is almost normal, no deadlines to rush, no orders to distribute. And that gives my mind enough time to think about him.

I can easily predict where it's all heading. I'm prepared, my mind, always the stable one in its beliefs. I know that I'm of no interest to him; just being plain always tired me. I know that I'll spend several months stealing couple of hours here and where attending his concerts, searching the web, probably even doing some small talk with his band fellow members. That's about as far as it goes.

And after that, I'm bound to have a breakdown, tears and all, preferably sitting in my car somewhere, pouring my heart to Jane or Liza, or both of them. Telling them I'm sick and tired of being a fan girl. That I'm not a silly teenager, that it's time to grow up and face the ugly truth - once again a man I desire doesn't want me. I'll sulk for days, or weeks, and just when the girl decide to try to force me out of my shell I'll enter a pub or a club and just as simple as that pick my next poison of choice.

I've been sitting here, allowing myself to float in the ocean of my self-consciousness, for almost half an hour now. But just as I'm about to cut my lunch break short, somebody invites himself on the empty seat on my bench and gets comfortable with a huff.

- You know what they say about blondes who think too much? - The voice is deep and masculine. Nothing compared to his, of course, but still nice to hear.

- Huh? - I know the answer to that silly line, but I couldn't bring myself to bother to engage in some conversation.

- Their hair gets darker. I've been watching you for some time now; you'll be darker than me in another fifteen minutes if you keep that up.

His words make me turn around and face the intruder who interrupted my self-pity session so rudely. He's really tall and built. Looks like a sportsman, or a giant. His skin is russet, eyes are deep chocolate brown and his hair is raven black. He's a Native from what I can say. And he's a very fine piece of a man. His face is really kind, and you slimy have no choice but to believe that this monster really means you no harm. He would really look in his place saving kittens from trees in a frivolous firefighter outfit somewhere in a Desperate Housewives neighborhood.

- My name's Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black.

- Nice to meet you, Jacob Black. - I continue to stare still not sure what he could possibly want from me.

- And you? You know, it's actually quite rude of you to leave me hanging here without knowing you name. - His smile is captivating, but I can't stop myself from wondering back to yesterday and another smile, that is now imprinted on my heart.

- Oh, sorry. It's Bianca. Bianca Carter.

- Well, nice to meet you too, Bianca Carter. - He tastes the sound of my name on his tongue and narrows his eyes to look at me more closely. I'm certain of what will happen in a couple of seconds, it always does... One, two, three... - Wait! Carter? As in Brian Carter? The Brian Carter? The youngest and the most promising baseball player this decade? This century probably?

He's excited, I'm tired, but still smile at his realization. Lord knows, why it had to be so that we look like we're twins, even if he's six years younger than me.

- Yes, as in the Brian Carter...

- I thought you looked familiar, but couldn't place it. I meet a lot of people through... Hmmm... Work. Through work. So sometimes I really think that everyone who's been around the city for a couple of months are all familiar faces.

- Well, I'm pretty sure we've never met before. But, yes, Brian is my brother. They say we could've been twins.

- And you're not?

- Most definitely not. - I laugh - I'm his older sister.

I try not to emphasize the older part, still trying to convince myself that 25 and single has nothing wrong about it, even if almost all of my classmates from high school and college are already married and have kids. He probably senses my uneasy but misplaces it.

- Oh, you're probably sick and tired of people telling you this...

- Not to mention the girls who want to meet him!

We both laugh and our eyes meet once again. I can't understand why I trust him so much, why I still sit here and talk to him.

- Look, I need to get going, to say the truth I'm already late for a re... For a meeting. But I'd really like to grab a beer with you or to stop for coffee some lunchtime.

There's something strange about him when he mentions his work. He seems to stumble between words, trying to find a proper and business like way to say things. But there's a vibe about him that I can't mistake for anything else and his latest slip seems to confirm it.

- You are late for rehearsal, am I right?

- I... Well... Yeah! How did you know? We've met before after all?

- No, I'm quite certain we haven't met before, but I do know something about artists... And I just took a wild guess with a little help of your slip. Why didn't you tell me right away? It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know that, right?

- Of course! No, it's not that. It's just you sit here all business and no fun, and I presumed you wouldn't want to meet up with me again if you found out I'm Ina rock band.

He smiles shyly and I understand that his interest in me is completely platonic for now - he just wants a friend and I have no real objections to that.

- Well, you know, rock bands are my personal favorite! - My mind wonders back to my own personal Southern sun singing all those ballads - So it most definitely won't stop me to get to know you better.

- Great! You know, we're working on private parties for the rest of the week, but on Friday we're going to have a concert in a bar just round a corner from here. You know, Ed's right?

- Well, yeah, I did stop by couple of times with my coworkers. Nice place, good sound...

- Yes, it is. So, anyway, before they kill me and use my skin for their pants and drums, we are going to be there on Friday starting at 9. Will you come?

- Sure, why not!

I see that he's about to ask for my number, but my phone interrupts us and one glance at the caller id tells me that I'm about to enter the gates of hell. The evil witch probably finished her broomsticks test drive and eager to eat my brain out. I apologize telling him it's going to a long conversation and run to the offices dropping "I'll see you on Friday" over my shoulder.

Friday it is. I message my favorite girls telling them that we have plans for Friday night, and no, it doesn't have anything to do with Jasper. 


End file.
